


Come Dancing

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has a task for Minerva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkladyothsith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkladyothsith).



"You want me to _what_?" Minerva stared disbelievingly at Albus.

"Teach the Gryffindors to dance." Albus popped a lemon sherbet into his mouth. "Would you like one?" he offered, extending the dish of sweets toward Minerva.

She made a dismissive gesture. "No, thank you. Teach them to _dance_? Albus, really. I teach them Transfiguration. I am not a chorus girl."

"The Yule Ball is a traditional part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hogwarts must put its best foot forward, so to speak, and not let Durmstrang or Beauxbatons outdo us in this respect. Each Head of House will be responsible for ensuring that his or her students knows at least the rudiments."

Minerva snorted inelegantly. "I wouldn't hold out much hope that Severus will manage that."

"I'm sure he will do admirably. He has a certain degree of theatrical impulse, as I am sure you recognize." Albus looked over his spectacles at her. "Might I suggest, Minerva, that you choose one of the less promising boys as a demonstration partner. I have seen you dance, you know, and you do it well enough yourself to get any of them through the steps without looking too terrible. That will give the others confidence."

"Very well." Minerva rose. "If that is all?"

Albus nodded. He took another sherbet lemon and smiled to himself as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> For darkladyothsith, who wanted Minerva McGonagall, dancing.


End file.
